


《Beast》 18

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [18]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*s0m1，略病娇海*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《Beast》 18

J醒来时病房空无一人，他左右转转头，显然还不知道自己为什么在这。  
房门推开后Roy拿着水壶走进来，对上J的视线。  
“醒了。”

“怎么是你啊。”

Roy听完挑挑眉，不是他是谁，难不成还指望昨晚被药的站都站不直的堂主大人来陪着？

“李赫宰被下药了，白池给你放冷枪，还有什么想知道的吗？”Roy放下东西，坐在床侧“不是什么大事，你觉得差不多就可以出院。”

J想了想，提出了自己最想知道的问题。  
“那你为什么还不走？”  
“你以为我愿意在这，是少爷实在腾不出手才把我放在这的。”  
Roy拍拍裤子，少爷刚跟他说了个计划，还警告他不许告诉任何人，包括J。他听完那个计划就明白那位走火入魔一样的白池离死不远了，而且估计会被料理的很惨。  
病床上的家伙握紧拳头，忿忿不平拍床。

“你这个家伙，你有没有心？！”

“嗯，就你有，蠢到被人放冷枪还不知道。”Roy瞟人一眼，十分嫌弃。  
“李赫宰可真是福星高照才活到现在。”

“说了要叫堂主！！”

“你要是没事了就出院吧，忙都忙死了。”Roy把床头果篮里的苹果拿出来擦一擦，嘎嘣嘎嘣地坐在一边吃。  
J别别扭扭看他一眼“哎，那个……”  
“给我一口……”

李东海躺在李赫宰怀里悠悠转醒，蹭了蹭面前的胸膛，轻咬了一口那人的乳尖。  
“今天有安排吗？”  
“你给我安排一个就有了呗…”李赫宰亲亲人额头，放任李东海在自己身上啃咬，胸前的皮肤印上几个牙印。  
他突然想起来什么，正色道。  
“J呢？”

“昨晚夜总会楼顶被人放冷枪了，还在医院躺着呢，Roy陪着去了。”李东海调整了一下姿势，整个儿压在李赫宰身上，薄被滑落缠在他腰间，将两个人贴在一起的下身遮住。  
“白池被我丢地下室了。”

李赫宰点点头，全然没放在心上，反正一开始留着这人也是为了能最后一并收拾了，一个一个来也不是不行。出了这么大的岔子，让东海高兴高兴也是好的，他一边交代昨晚的事情经过一边开小差去揉人家的臀肉。早上刚醒两人都在晨勃，李东海晃了晃腰，两根硬挺的性器互相磨蹭两下。  
“也就是说昨晚在夜总会里还有个男孩跟你在一起？”他危险的眯了眯眼睛“李赫宰，我是不是最近太体贴了？”  
“我觉得你什么样子都最好。”李赫宰认真地回答，然后嬉笑着翻身将人压在身下“哎呀别生气嘛，让我亲一下，让我亲一下……”

李赫宰在厨房里忙着替他热牛奶，李东海就慢悠悠地去花园里转上一圈，开始思索自己的计划怎么实施。其实真的很幼稚，但他就是想要出气，他才不是那种大人大量的人，有一点小仇都要狠狠报复回去。  
不过这件事可不能让赫宰知道，李东海托着腮，坐在躺椅上四周看看，觉得这个位置还不错。  
李赫宰把早餐端到桌上却没看到人，找了一圈在后花园的躺椅上看见人，不知道正在想什么，手上无意识地扣着躺椅的皮垫，微张着嘴。  
“海海，吃饭了。”

“嗯……”李东海毫无反应，呆呆的应了一声，还沉浸在自己的脑洞里。他正在试图将整个计划从头到尾串一遍，既要确保万无一失还要确保足够刺激。  
李赫宰觉得好笑，走过去把人抱起来。

“别想了，你除了想我还要想谁。”

李东海这才回过神，掐着李赫宰的脖子道“你好意思说我，到底谁更不省心。”

本来李赫宰是想能顺理成章地杀了白池，还能把藏在总堂里的几个内鬼挨个揪出来。可惜还没来得及实施就出了前一阵那事，这一下是绝对不能再留着了。  
当初为了这些让白池留下来，已经是李东海在让步，本来就已经在李东海的底线上蹦迪，这一下更是直接踩进雷区，他再不收拾就有些过分了。  
不过李东海最近并没有提起白池的意思，李赫宰趁这个空档想尽办法让白池开口。他不敢擅自去见人，便让手下的人去，一连几次都汇报说白池怎么也不肯开口。  
李赫宰看着窗外叹气，拿起旁边的罐装饮料喝了一口又放下。他总觉得李东海平静的有点异常，也不知道是又想起了什么新招，他可还记得，之前欠下的债自己一直没还呢。  
J走进来，努力无视李赫宰手边那罐画着小熊维尼的草莓牛奶。

“少爷去见过白池了。”

？  
李赫宰诧异地望过去，真是奇了，居然没直接杀了。  
J继续道“不知道说了什么，监控被Roy关了。”

李赫宰眯着眼想了一阵，果然，这小家伙肯定是又想干什么。反正来来去去的左不过就是那点事，他挥了挥手。  
“让他玩吧，他没跟我说，估计是憋着什么事呢。”

J答应了一声，推门出去。

另一边，李东海从地下室走出去，他刚刚路过陈楚的那间，透过单向玻璃看见里边颓废的人。Roy说陈楚一直想见他，但是李赫宰没同意。  
他一边走一边想着，轻声问道。  
“Roy，这里没别人，我有事要问你。”

“少爷您说。”

李东海垂眸，犹豫片刻道“我要是……”  
他欲言又止，想了又想才下定决心。  
“我想最近就把陈楚这事了结，可又不能不顾及旁人。”

Roy顿了下脚步，他明白李东海的意思。想杀陈楚，必须得等陈老爷子离世，可眼下虽然人病倒了，但是看样子一时半会还是吊着一口气的。  
李东海这意思，是想给一起打包收拾了，也实在是没办法，老人家不走就没法动陈楚。  
他想了想，低头压低声音。

“您父亲在的时候，常说走在路上身边的人一定会换，而人也不是一生都在同一条路。”

李东海听完不语，沉默一阵，他也不愿意走这一步，但陈楚就像一根刺一样，那些他不愿意想起来的回忆，经常在午夜梦回间席卷而来。  
电梯“叮”的一声提醒到一楼，李东海率先走出，轻柔的语调在电梯内转了一圈消失。Roy低声应了，跟在李东海身后逐渐远去。  
李东海离开电梯前的那句话轻轻飘飘的，却十分沉重。

“那就做的干净点，别让人看出破绽。”

依然是那间昏暗的房间，李东海坐在床边，看着床上大字型束缚住手脚的人沉默。李赫宰甚至西装外套还没脱，他去公司替李东海开董事会，回来水都没喝上一口就被拉进房间里关上门。  
李东海的表情明晃晃地告诉他，该还债了。

李赫宰闭了闭眼睛，他已经做好准备。可李东海似乎没有动手的意思，沉默地望着他不知道在想什么。  
半晌，李东海终于站起来，却并不像李赫宰想的那样，而是径自褪去自己的衣服，赤身裸体地爬上床。

“你知道吗，我今天一直在想，什么样的惩罚是最折磨人的呢……”

李东海伏在人身上，几乎擦着嘴唇略过。  
“我觉得皮肉之痛现在看上去没什么意思，我们换个新的玩吧…？”

李赫宰眨眨眼，这是什么意思，那为什么把自己绑成这样。  
李东海冲他笑笑，揉揉头发起身。  
“我们玩个别的，应该也不算惩罚。”

李赫宰不解，又不敢随便出声，不过很快他就明白了。

他从没想到有一天还能看到这种令人血脉喷张的画面。李东海坐在他两腿之间，分开双腿呈M型，门户大开的姿势毫无保留地面对他。  
李东海歪了歪头，一脸无辜地冲他笑，单手撑在身后将下身抬起来。李赫宰一瞬间屏住呼吸，看着人将润滑剂的瓶子抬在半空，透明黏腻的液体在空中垂落，顺着身体慢慢划过会阴，紧致的穴口敏感的缩了缩。那黏稠的液体滑落的速度很慢，好像在调情一样，李赫宰没法控制自己不去跟着那液体移动视线。  
他不安地动了动手脚，铁链的声音摩擦栏杆发出声响，一瞬间领会到李东海之前的意思。他倒宁愿人让他疼一疼，疼过以后就会有糖吃。  
李东海大大方方的对着人，试探地插进一根手指，手腕弯折在身前，进出抽动时大臂肌肉形状变化几下。他看见李赫宰胸膛起伏的愈发剧烈，呼吸也粗重急促，心里十分得意。他知道的，李赫宰一定忍不了这个。

确实忍不了。  
李赫宰觉得自己快要烧起来，他真的一点也禁不住李东海的诱惑，不要说人光着身子在自己腿间扩张，他对自己勾一下手指都有致命的吸引力。  
李东海弯起眼睛，很满意李赫宰的反应，尤其是胯间诚实的凸起。他后靠在床尾，脚趾调皮地抓了抓李赫宰的脚腕，灵巧地钻进裤腿缓慢地磨蹭。  
“我问你，那天晚上他有这样吗？”  
“没有…只有你。”  
李赫宰无法将视线挪开，目光牢牢集中在那人敞开的私处。殷红的小穴紧紧夹着侵入的手指，它还能吃得下更大的东西，他知道的，每一次都把自己咬的很紧。

“海海…你把我解开…”

李东海笑开，漂亮的猫咪唇翘起嘴角，他笑着摇摇头，像来人间蛊惑人心的堕落天使。  
“你不喜欢看我这样吗？”

他顺着裤子逆行，脚掌贴着布料滑到腿根，绷紧脚背用脚尖点了点明显鼓起的地方。  
“今天的惩罚是……你不许射。”

“我错了，把我解开好不好…”

应该是身体已经习惯了侵入，李东海手上的动作逐渐加快，李赫宰紧盯着那里，觉得自己额角的血管都鼓了起来，安静的房间里难耐的喘息声和黏腻的水声混合在一起。李东海泫然欲泣的样子望着自己，目光变得迷离，微张的唇里含糊不清地念着他的名字。  
李赫宰开始挣扎起来，不得不说李东海很了解自己，他现在快要烧起来了。然而李东海还没有停下来的意思，扭着身子换了支撑的重心，用脚缓慢地绕着他的性器画圈，脚掌微微用力挤压柱身。

“我不要……你不喜欢吗？”李东海说着，睁开眯着的眼睛，目光里有些许挑衅的意思。  
那个被他关起来的家伙，似乎就是主动又大胆地跨在李赫宰身上，才让李赫宰有一瞬间失神。还要多亏了白池跟自己发疯，才让他知道一点那晚的情景。  
李赫宰梗起头，手脚努力挣扎，他甚至没法曲起腿阻止人火上浇油的撩拨自己。这比以往更让他难耐，眼睁睁地看着却吃不着，他倒真希望李东海痛痛快快惩罚一通，然后“甜枣”就来了。

“我喜欢的，你不是知道吗。”李赫宰扭着身子，两腿用力挣扎。  
他倒不是不喜欢这样被束缚的感觉，只是真的很想碰一碰李东海，甚至脑海里已经想好了，如果松开以后他要从腿根内侧鼓起的腿筋那里开始一寸寸抚摸，李东海的大腿很好看。  
大概是尝过更好的，所以仅仅手指并不能得到满足。李东海抽出手指，指节泛着水光，李赫宰太阳穴突突的跳，失去堵塞的后穴一张一合收缩，好似在发出邀请。他又动了动，手腕被束缚得毫无挣脱余地。

李东海从他腿间爬上来，一手撑在床上，那一侧的肩胛骨在脊背上凸起，顺着塌下去的腰身，圆润饱满的臀瓣翘着，漂亮的弧线将身体的柔韧度发挥到极致。  
几乎是贴着李赫宰的身体，他们之间的距离只有几厘米，李东海垂眸看人气息不稳的样子，笑开。

“想要吗？”

李赫宰努力抬起头去亲他，李东海撑着身子躲开，不紧不慢地蹭着人身体，在小腹触到那热硬的部位时加重挤压的力道，身下的人被顶的呻吟一声。  
“嘶……宝贝，干脆给我个痛快好不好，嗯？”

李东海咬了下他嘴唇“什么？”

“主人…”李赫宰轻挑眉，左右摆动腰胯，手脚跟着用力床头不断发出声响。  
李东海却擦着李赫宰的唇角直起身，扭着身子爬到床侧，李赫宰转过头看见人在抽屉里摩挲一阵子，紧接着拿出一根仿真阳具，做工精细的连青筋脉络都十分逼真。他一瞬间沉下目光，猜出李东海的意图。  
没有让他失望，李东海极其熟练地给那根玩具抹上润滑剂，然后在李赫宰逐渐急促的呼吸中，背对着人小心翼翼将自慰棒塞进后穴。他看不到身后人的表情，但从急促的呼吸声和愈发晃动的铁链滑动的声音便能知晓李赫宰的焦虑。

“东海、海海…你更想要我的，让我来吧，我会表现得很好。”

“谁说的..?”李东海转过头，手上的失了力道整根埋进体内，他侧过脸发出一声绵长的喟叹，瞬间起了层薄汗。  
“它比你大多了。”

李赫宰挣了挣手上的铁环，恨不得自己能缩骨从束缚中挣脱，再抓着人摁到身下好好操一顿。论起这方面他还是有自信的，眼下李东海明明就是故意的，故意想激他。  
那边人已经在他腿间开始摇晃腰身，那根发出震动声响的东西在李赫宰眼里像一个刺，他看着人晃动腰身便能想起自己深埋在李东海体内的感觉，温热湿软的肠肉包裹住他，像浸泡在温水中。

“呃…好深……啊、不行..”

李赫宰开始认真思索怎么挣开这个该死的铁铐，他算明白了，李东海根本不是来跟他玩什么调教的，纯粹只是想折磨他。他盯着那手感极好的臀瓣和一张一收的腰胯睚眦欲裂，太阳穴突突的跳起来，那根进出震动的按摩棒仿佛是什么可恶的敌人。  
而正专注于DIY的人丝毫没有意识到危险来临，李东海逐渐进入状态，按摩棒深入的位置刚好擦过前列腺，每一次的震动抽插都正好顶在敏感点，整个人好像汗毛孔都张开了一般，每一个细胞都叫嚣着舒适。  
他单手撑着床，扭着身子爬过来，塞住后穴努力工作的玩具正好压在敏感点上。李东海腿一软，倒在李赫宰身上，那根一上来就高频震动的小东西直接将欲望推向高潮，他高高抬起臀部，脸颊潮红着贴上李赫宰侧脸胡乱磨蹭。  
“赫……嗯…它进的好深……”

“好玩吗？这样是不是更舒服？”  
李赫宰眼角赤红着，努力向上顶胯，和人体内那根不知疲惫的玩具同一节奏。李东海睁开迷蒙的眼，前后同时顶弄让他产生一种奇怪的错觉，好像有两个李赫宰同时在………

“呃不要……停、别……啊！ ”

“嗯？我们少爷不喜欢这样吗？”李赫宰转过脸舔走人额角的汗珠，故意咂咂嘴。  
“是甜的呀。”  
“不喜欢的话换成我的吧，你最喜欢它了。”

“不。说好今天你不许射。”  
李东海紧紧攀住人的身体，原本强硬的语句因为接连不断的喘息变得苍白。他弓起身子让体内的东西变化角度，震动的底座不偏不倚抵在李赫宰胯前，震动的频率让人呼吸乱了一秒。

“我不射，少爷…让我来吧，我会好好做的。”

李东海呜咽着抬起头，生理泪水顺着眼角滑落，过强的幅度刺激得前端不断溢出清液，顶端已经憋红。  
“唔……等一下、好舒服……”

“海海…你更喜欢我的…”

………  
………………

“…那种事情不会再发生了对吧？”  
许久以后，李东海终于应他的请求吻了吻嘴唇，贴着唇瓣厮磨。  
李赫宰努力点头，迫不及待地回吻，双手束在床头无措地动了动，手指张开又收缩，最终安静地放在两边等待解脱。李东海喘着粗气错开脸，胡乱亲他的嘴角，下身向下挤压两个人的性器。  
“还想留着那个混蛋么？听说你找人去见他了，这么惦记他啊。”

“啊别压别压，宝贝我错了，我错了…我只想你的。”李赫宰慌忙曲起腿，可惜徒劳。  
李东海无动于衷，鼻尖浮起一层薄汗，柱身顶端向外冒出些清液。他几乎没这样做过，身上的粉红皮肤诚实昭示他内心的那一点害羞，还有只增不减的情欲。  
李赫宰看破却不道破，顺着人的心思示弱。  
“我爱你啊，让我抱抱你。”

“那我要看到你的诚意。”李东海撑起身子，手掌沿肩膀一寸寸摸到手腕，握住人泛红的手腕摩挲。  
“你知道我的意思吧？”

伴随着轻巧的“咔嗒”一声，左手终于解放，李赫宰望着人背对自己解开脚镣的背影眼神沉了沉，他终于可以吃甜枣了。  
李赫宰熟练地将右手的束缚解开，在人还没有反应过来的时候从背后抱住，那根被按停的假阳具底座留在体外，李赫宰环着人的腰贴近，摸索着将开关打开。  
李东海慌忙撑住床尾的栏杆，扭着身子翻过来。  
“我要这样。”  
李赫宰丝毫不在意，急匆匆地扯开自己裤子，深埋进那人合拢的腿间进出，顺便将退出些的玩具推进深处。  
“我的主人啊，我这样做的好吗？”

“闭嘴吧..”李东海抿嘴，他快要分不清在自己身体里的到底是李赫宰还是什么，他更喜欢李赫宰的，总能合他心意。  
“你在等什么，还是说，你真的没它行..?”

李赫宰停下动作，沉默的任人用脚掌顺着自己身体滑行到腰间，后腰被人蹭了蹭，李东海握住他的性器套弄，笑的像只偷腥的猫儿。话说到一半突然被人拦腰抱起，他受惊的尖叫一声赶紧抓住李赫宰的胳膊，人将他摁在身下，难得粗鲁地掰开双腿到两边打平。那根表面有些凸起的自慰棒被快速抽出，随即取而代之的是温热硕大的性器。  
硕大性器顶开不断收缩的肠肉，李东海被撞的差点翻出白眼仁，反应极大地扬起下巴，微张的唇间被塞进两根手指，两指捏着舌头逗弄搅拌。李赫宰紧随着压上来，虔诚的与人十指相扣。  
“我真的，很爱你。”

“我也爱你。”  
李东海睁开双眼，反手勾住李赫宰脖子压下来，顺着脊柱的线条摸下去，在臀上不轻不重地拍一巴掌。  
“但现在还没到表白的时候。”

“好，那我开始了。”

说不清是因为之前那个小玩具的影响还是他把李赫宰刺激的太过了些，李东海坐在人怀里颠簸，体内进出的那根好像要把他捅穿似的，一下一下的顶弄极为用力清晰，李赫宰一声不吭，咬紧牙关时脸侧的肌肉动了动。  
李东海抚着他侧脸低头吻下去，唇齿贴合时他突然咬了人一下。  
“白池这样坐在你身上的吧？”

李赫宰闷闷的笑，原来这口气憋了这么久现在才发泄。他喜欢李东海吃醋，喜欢李东海对自己占有欲爆满，让他觉得格外有安全感。

“可是我只喜欢你，我也只有你。”他抬起头，注视着身上的人。  
李东海一贯是这样，在性事里敏感的像只被碰了尾巴的小猫，此刻更是浑身都透着粉色。明明被情欲蒸得难耐，却硬要装出一副清明的样子忙着吃醋，倔强的让人怜爱。李赫宰专注地看着人，眼神温柔，李东海和他对视一阵便窘迫地挪开视线，手中却被塞过皮质的把手。  
李赫宰压根没分给那东西多余的眼神，也无所谓那会是什么，让自己有多疼。他就只是随便从旁边摸过来一个塞给人，他直觉这是他们最好的安慰彼此的方法。

“我不要这个。”李东海随手扔到一边，李赫宰摸过来的是散鞭，打人怪疼的。他环住人脊背抱紧，低头在李赫宰耳边悄悄的要他快一点。

铁艺床被剧烈的晃动带的与地面发出刺耳的摩擦声，李赫宰将人紧紧压在身下，动作有些粗鲁地压着李东海的双腿大开大合的肏弄。那张小嘴将他咬得很紧，拼了命的挽留要他留在甬道内，随着他抽插的节奏逐渐变快，收缩的频率也开始变得频繁。  
李东海眯着眼向他伸出手，另一手快速撸动柱身，那不断攀升的快感快要将他侵蚀，他在即将沉沦的最后一秒望进李赫宰的目光。

为什么总说自己的眼睛里像有一片海，明明李赫宰更像海，他从没遇到过第二个能这样包容又深沉的爱着自己的人，也没再见到过谁像他一样望向自己的目光总是沉静又充满爱意，好像不管他怎么样都没让李赫宰减退一丝感情。

李东海抽噎一下，快感已经太满了，快要溢出来了。他胡乱抓过旁边的东西绕过李赫宰的脖子，收紧手上的链条把人拉到自己面前。  
“用力，我想射…”

他没控制手劲，一下子收紧把李赫宰额角的血管都勒的鼓起来，窒息感瞬间蔓延至大脑。李赫宰好像感觉不到一般，顺从的亲了亲李东海的鼻尖，依言加大身下的动作。他将耳朵紧贴在李东海唇前，伴着人高潮时的尖叫和喃喃吐露爱意的沙哑嗓音重重顶进，他满足的发出长长一声喟叹，不顾脖颈上深深的勒痕含住人伸过来的手指，上面沾着刚射出的精液。  
李赫宰乖乖舔干净手指，又笑着吻上李东海的唇，精液混着唾液在二人口中过渡。他又想起刚刚李东海呼着热气，带着哭腔警告他只许有自己。  
怪可爱的呢。

“我一直都想跟你说的。”李赫宰“啵”的一下使劲亲一下懒洋洋的人，李东海睁开一只眼望他，示意继续说。  
李赫宰揉揉他的头发“你们两个一点都不像，就算是像，我也没有爱屋及乌的习惯。”

“你也不敢有。”李东海等他说完又闭上眼休息，心里却甜滋滋的，努力压制住嘴角不让它上扬。  
他绝对不会承认自己曾经真的有那么一点点不安，虽然是十分短暂的，甚至不值得放在心上。


End file.
